The present invention generally relates to a storage system for the pickup and delivery of goods, and particularly relates to an automated storage device for the pickup and delivery of clothing.
Most communities in America offer at least one laundry service provider (LSP). The LSP provides an important service by performing garment maintenance and modification for consumers who may not have the skills, time, interest or resources to do themselves. LSP services typically include dry cleaning, wash-and-fold, and tailoring.
From all considerations, market research indicates that convenience is the most important factor driving the selection of an LSP. Other factors include performance, ratings, security, cost, environmental impact and health safety. But, convenience generally ranks highest.
Convenience is usually defined by proximity to a consumer's home, work, frequently-visited retail establishment, and/or frequently traveled routes. However, convenience may also be defined by an LSP's hours of operation, the existence of a drive-thru, or access to eco- and health-friendly services. For example, consumers who work atypical hours will prefer an LSP that has extended hours, even if other LSPs are closer. Likewise, a stay-at-home parent may consider a distant LSP with a drive-thru more convenient than a geographically closer LSP, because he/she could drop off and pick up the family's garments without disrupting the seated children. Finally, because few LSPs offer an alternative to using carcinogenic and environmentally-hazardous chemicals, consumers who seek one are forced to drive farther, which paradoxically, only contributes to environmental damage.
Because convenience is so important, LSPs make special efforts to reach out to consumers and grow their client base. Efforts include providing mobile pick-up and delivery (courier) services, as well as establishing geographically-distributed drop-off facilities. Although there is clearly a strong market for LSPs, consumers are not currently receiving optimal convenience at a fair price. Moreover, LSPs' efforts to expand convenience have had an increasingly harmful effect on the environment. The accrued cost to the environment is exponential and will ultimately be borne by all citizens, even those that do not use an LSP.
LSPs primarily offer two means of collecting the garments, which are summarized below.
Pick-Up and Delivery Courier—
As LSPs seek to expand a client base, they may purchase a vehicle and employ a driver/courier to visit consumers' homes or places of work to pick up and deliver garments. If the courier is visiting the consumer's home, it is typically required that the laundry be stowed in a garment bag, which is often a bright or prominent color, and left in an easily accessible place on the exterior of the house. Consumers are often charged a premium for courier services, which can be a significant deterrent to the take-up of these services. Further, courier services also expose LSPs and drivers to significant liability, be it for lost, stolen and damaged garments, or the physical safety of drivers and residents. Because LSP couriers are typically not certified and not specially trained (unlike USPS, FedEx and UPS drivers) there is a potential safety risk for consumers and their property.
Drop-Off Facilities—
Drop-off facilities are typically retail buildings comprising 1,000 to 3,000 square-feet of floor space, one or more laborers, storage racks, automated conveyor, storage bins, a point-of-sale computer system, an operation management software system, evaluation and/or preparation benches, and climate control systems. A drop-off facility provides the consumer with a retail location associated with a specific processing plant, but in relatively close proximity to his/her home, work or normal travel patterns. When a consumer enters a drop-off facility, he or she is greeted by the laborer(s) that log the garments, enter the consumer's contact information, note any special requests, provide an estimated time for pick-up, and hand the consumer a claim ticket. Laborer(s) then carry the garments from the customer counter to an evaluation/preparation station where each garment is checked for an identification label (e.g., a barcode, tag or RFID); if a label does not exist, one may be applied. Laborers at drop-off facilities may also inspect each garment for stains or material failures that require special attention. (If this inspection is not performed at the drop-off facility, it is performed at the laundry plant.) Finally, a courier visits the drop-off facility, collects all received garments, and transports them to the plant.
From a business perspective, courier and drop-off services must operate within a cost-effective and time-effective range with respect to the plant that actually performs the cleaning, folding, hanging and/or tailoring tasks. A plant may operate as a hub or central-processing station, supporting its local client base, several drop-off facilities and/or couriers up to a capacity limited by equipment and labor. Rarely do plants operate at full capacity without offering courier or drop-off services; most operate at 20%-30% if they cater to only one geographical area.
LSPs modulate their hours of operation by balancing required throughput, client patterns and costs. As an example, if a significant majority of clients require service between 7 AM and 7 PM, and all garment handling tasks are on schedule (i.e., there is no backlog), then a store, plant or courier will only operate between 7 AM and 7 PM. Even if some clients prefer or need after-hours service, the costs to employ staff and equipment may compromise profits.
LSPs assume other risks when they invest in drop-off or courier services. Despite demographics or psychographics, client volumes may not live up to predictions. Retail building leases and up-fits can legally bind a business to an unprofitable operation for several years, depending on lease terms, environmental impact laws, permits and general lack of equipment portability.